Nikki Dreams
by Adi
Summary: Nikki has a dream while in Larkhall


Title: Nikki Dreams

Author: Diz

Rating: PG-13 for blood.

DISCLAIMER:

Bad Girls and all its characters are property of Shed Productions, a division of Shed Media Group, plc. The author implies no ownership of these characters, and they are used in the stories without permission solely for entertainment and not for profit. Similarly this applies to any copyrighted fictional characters either from literature, broadcast media or film.

I am happy to accept constructive feedback as it will improve my writing skills. Please use email or private message for extensive comments.

Authors Notes: My first contribution to the wonderful world of Bad Girls fanfiction, I hope there will be more to come. "Nikki Dreams" is a standalone scene that may or may not be part of a larger fic (only depends if I ever complete it). Endless thanks to AngeJ for agreeing to beta, for being an amazing sounding board, and for not thinking I'm completely crazy when I throw out fic ideas. I hope to continue collaborating with her for a long time.

/\\\\\

The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and walls seemed further away today as Helen led her by the hand through Larkhall's garden towards the potting shed. Helen's hand was soft in her own, and she was smiling her happy smile, the one with her tongue tucked behind her teeth. Nikki couldn't keep her own smile from her face as they entered the small structure.

The door closed behind them and Helen continued to lead Nikki down the dimly lit service corridor in Chix. Nikki stopped, the smile sliding her from face. Something was wrong. Helen looked at her over her shoulder, her expression serious. "Come on Nikki, it'll be alright I promise." Nikki opened her mouth to try and say something, to explain that something wasn't right, that they should leave, right now. "Please Nikki? Do it for me?" Then she turned her back and continued pulling Nikki with her.

They walked through the door to the club and entered the art room. Helen pulled Nikki in and closed the door behind her, then she shoved the taller woman up against the wall. She was smiling again, seductively now. "Close your eyes," she whispered, and when Nikki did as she was told, she felt Helen's lip touch her own. Just barely, a ghost-like sensation, then it was gone.

Nikki opened her eyes and looked into Trisha's terrified face. One of her hands was covering Trish's mouth, muffling her cries, the other was holding Trish's hand to her own breast. Horrified she dropped her hands and stepped backwards, tripping over something and falling to the floor. Trish had curled up on the floor, sobbing hysterically. "We have to phone the police!"

Nikki looked at her and then at what had tripped her. Gossard was lying on the floor, blood flowing from the wound in his neck, and he was laughing.

"The crime of murder is committed when where a person of sound mind and discretion unlawfully kills any reasonable creature in being born under the Queen's Peace with intent to kill or cause grievous bodily harm." Fenner, dressed in a judge's raven black, quoted monotonously as he stood above her.

"Is he right? Is that what you are, a cold-blooded killer?" Helen was kneeling beside her, blood pooling around her legs and face practically shining with concern.

"'Course she is," Judge Fenner interrupted. "Look at her. Her hands are covered in blood."

Nikki looked down only to find that this was terrifyingly true. She tried to wipe her hands on her trousers, her shirt, streaks of red staining white fabric, but the blood remained. She looked at Helen for reassurance, help, hope, something, anything that would mean she wasn't trapped in this room with Trish sobbing, Gossard laughing, and Fenner standing in judgment. "Helen," she pleaded.

Helen took Nikki's hands in her own and stood, pulling Nikki up with her. "We're going to make this work Nikki," she said seriously, then she pulled Nikki close and kissed her. "I promise." Nikki leaned in for another kiss, but this time Helen pushed her away, and she was falling, falling, falling…


End file.
